A plurality of gaming machine islands each comprising a plurality of gaming machines placed side by side are situated in a gaming house.
Hitherto, a gaming machine island has been installed on the floor of a gaming house as follows: First, marks indicating positions at which the corners of the island are to be placed are drawn on the floor. Next, support members for supporting the gaming machine island are placed according to the marks. Holes are bored in the floor with a drill, and the island is then fixed with anchors for each support member.
After the gaming machine island is installed, chairs, one corresponding to each gaming machine in the island, are fixed on the floor. Thus, additionally, holes are bored in the floor and the chairs are attached.
By the way, signal and power cables are connected to the gaming machine island. These cables are hung from the ceiling for wiring purpose for reasons that there is a danger that players may stumble over the cables, that exposed cables will spoil the appearance of the interior of the gaming house, etc. For example, the cables are trained over the ceiling and passed through the inside of a stainless pipe extending from the ceiling to the island top, for wiring purpose.
However, such conventional art involves fixing the support members for forming the gaming machine island on the floor and the additional installation of chairs; it is cumbersome and takes time, increasing execution costs.
Also, the conventional art involves training the signal and power cables, etc., over the ceiling and bringing down the wiring to the island top from the ceiling; excessive equipment is installed on the ceiling of the gaming house and there is a danger of spoiling the appearance of the interior of the gaming house.